I Had Everything
by loosh4ev
Summary: A girl reflects on post invasion life. Warning: She's bitter. One-shot.


**A/N: So, this is just a one shot on characters we've never met. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host and I didn't write it. I wish I had. It's a good book.**

I had everything. There was so much to look forward to, so much to relish in. But then it was taken away. All my hopes and dreams were snatched from the tips of my fingers. My bright future was gobbled up and spit out. I had a life. I had a family and people I loved. I had my whole life.

The summer we left our home was the summer I was eight-teen. It was the summer in between high school and college, it was the summer my life changed in more ways then one. First, my boyfriend proposed. I said yes, we were to get married as soon as college was over. College. I had a full scholar ship to Dartmouth, and for a Virginian girl that was a dream come true. My younger brother was entering his senior year of high school with his girlfriend and expected to get a football scholar ship. My little sister was twelve and full of life, full of promise, full of everything that makes us human. In other words, life was grand and wonderful.

And then they came. The invaders. The soul suckers. The parasites. Call them what you want, but they were the downfall of the human species. They were what brought my life crashing down. I hated them, I still do. I always will.

They took my parents that fall. They stole their bodies to live in. They killed them. I won't ever forget it when their bodies came back trying to turn us in. That stung. To see someone you love trying to hurt you. So we left our hiding place and continued to run. Two years later they took my younger brother. They took his soul, his life. They destroyed him. My _younger_ brother!

**Life** was dismal compared to before; life was great compared to what we were given. But then, then came _my_ downfall. They took my fiancé; they ripped him away from me. I should've been used to having people taken away from me by then, but I wasn't. It still hurt, it still made my heart shatter into a million pieces, my poor broken heart. It would never heal again.

I wouldn't let them take my sister. No, they couldn't have her. It's been six years since the invasion and she's eight-teen and I'm twenty-four. I really can't call her little anymore, but to me she always will be. They took her bright future from her. She would be in college now and I would be at a job and married.

I look at my sister as I hug her a quicky goodbye. She's going on a mini raid. Tanned skin and toned muscles as a result of hard living. She had the same dark blue eyes our brother had, but she has the same hair color as me, silky chocolate, but it falls in soft curls around her kind face. She was shorter than me. I could almost see her bouncing up and down with a cheer outfit she would've been in with her bright smile and could see her walking hand in hand with a boyfriend she would've had.

And then I look at myself in the water as I begin my raid. from the still stream. Fairer skin, but still tanned and toned hard muscles- harder than my sister's. I have crystal blue eyes; almost ice colored and long milk chocolate hair that fell straight to the middle of my back. My legs were long, the only thing that made me taller than my sister, and my fingers were long too. I still wore my engagement ring, the one that would never be worn with a wedding ring, the one that my dead fiancé had given me.

Lindsey, my sister, still was not back from her mini raid, and I was. We were supposed to meet here two hours ago. Where was she? I waited and waited, the sun eventually set. The sun began to rise. Still no Lindsey. Then I saw the seekers carrying a limp girl with curly brown hair and guns. And I ran. They had caught Lindsey; they had caught my little sister. Tears blurred my vision, but I could still see the cliff in front of me and I still jumped. Because life was cruel, mine crueler than most, and I didn't want it to go on.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
